This application claims the priority of German Patent Document DE 101 15 124.1, filed Mar. 27, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a safety device for a door window of a vehicle, a sealing element being held clamped into a door frame, in which a displaceable window is guided on an exterior side in lateral integrated guides, said window being held so that the window is movable on a face side into an upper guide of the sealing element.
From German Patent Document DE 693 07 117 T2 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,832, a door frame is known which has a filling corner piece in a miter corner, which corner piece, on the one hand, follows the physical course of the angular exterior door opening and, on the other hand, has an interior bent edge which corresponds to the outer radius of the bent area of the member profile of the door.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide a safety device for a door window of a motor vehicle which can easily be mounted between a door frame and a sealing element and ensures a stable positioning of the window in a closed window position.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, this object is achieved by that in at least one miter corner of the door frame, the safety device is arranged which comprises a corner plate, which can be connected with the door frame, and a safety catch which is held in the sealing element, reaches in areas over the corner plate and holds the corner plate between the sealing element and the safety catch. Additional advantageous characteristics are contained in other preferred embodiments.
The principal advantages achieved by way of certain preferred embodiments of the invention are that the sealing element for the window is held in the door frame by way of the safety device and an improper encroachment into the vehicle interior is therefore impossible, in order to, for example, introduce a device for opening the door illegally. For this purpose, a safety device is arranged in a miter corner of the door frame and comprises a corner plate, which can be connected with the door frame, as well as a safety catch held in the sealing element. The safety catch reaches in areas above or below the corner plate, and the corner plate is arranged between the sealing element and the safety catch.
The corner plate is arranged directly in the miter corner of the door and fills a clearance occurring from the sealing curvature to the angular profile frame. In particular, the corner plate has a triangular shape and is held in the door frame between bent legs of the door profile and an interior boundary frame of the door profile by way of corresponding clamping devices and molded-on sections. For fixing the plate, the safety catch reaches over a surface tip of the corner plate so that the latter is arranged between the sealing profile and the door profile.
So that a sealing element, which is held in a more stable manner and cannot be bent open by the effect of force, can be achieved in the door frame, the safety catch includes an angle element arranged in a corner of the sealing element, which angle element has a plane locking plate having a bend. The locking plate is arranged at a receiving distance with respect to the supporting surface of the member profile in order to be able to receive the surface tip of the corner plate. An integrated arrangement of the safety catch in the sealing element of the window is achieved in that the safety catch can be fixed by being sprayed into the sealing element by way of a rubber connection.
For fixing the corner plate in the profile frame, the corresponding clamping devices on the corner plate include nose-type molded-on sections which are opposite molded-out sections on the door profile. The molded-out sections reach over the molded-on sections. Additionally, flexible tongues are arranged on the corner plate and are elastically supported on the legs of the door profile. Furthermore, the corner plate has a rounded-out edge on the frontal side, which edge is provided with a profile edge and, at a distance thereto, is provided with opposite projecting molded-on devices, and an edge of the member profile is arranged between the profile edge and the molded-on sections.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.